Hue Nomura
History As a child, Rei was in an abusive famiy of two (her parents are still unknown). Her mother constantly was beating her, and her father was always sexually abusing her. When she turned eight, she ran away from her family and found life in the woods, almost on the brink of dying. Three years later, at age eleven, she found Yaksha and his crew and continued to live with them. Rei learns how to mature, and learns the way of the hard life ahead of her and notices her weaknesses and strengths. Still parentless, she looks up to Yaksha as a father-figure, a best friend, and a brother at all the same time. It is also said she has an adoptive mother (which is not shown in the series) that she found before she met Yaksha and the others, with the last name Hisoka. ''Noticing how she didn't want her middle name, ''Axelle, ''to be classifed as her last name, she went on with her mother's last name instead. Personality and Appearance Rei's personality stays the same throughout her entire character. She is very shy around strangers, but talktive and playful around her friends. At times, she can be brave but will never put it to work unless she is either forced or someone is helping her. Her intelligence is quite high, but usually seems very dumb and and lazy, however, in a life-or-death situation, she uses her itelligence wisely. Rei can be very witty at times, usually being classifed as the "funny little girl" by her mother, but by her peers her jokes can be "lame" and "annoying" at times. She is kind and caring, having a warm-heart and protective. This also leads her to stubborness, and that catches her in trouble most at times. She is very strong, but is never really able to fight unless someone is by her side, because she fears of the dark, monsters, and spirits. Rei's appearance changes majority during her ages. Through age 11-16, Rei has medium length wavy black hair. It was once very lengthy, but because she thought it got in the way during battle, she shorten it. Rei's eyes are wide, and her pupils are dark brown. She wears a green and pink short top, along with jeans and pink shoes. At times during battle, she wears a black shirt and brown baggy pants, with black boots. Through 17-21, her appearnce is totally different. Rei wears a short black top, and black skinny jeans that sometimes shine. She wears a black cloak at times, but usually she ties it around her waste. Her hair is longer, more browner (sometimes she dyes it yellow), and have more curls. Her pupils turn either blue, red, brown, or yellow. However, her body still stays slim, tall, and attractive, with caramel skin color. Her breast size is still large, and her facial features are the same. Equipment '''Tengoku Yumi:' Is a bow with spiritual power that has a dragon symbol on the bottom, it is called the bow of heaven giving it much holy and spiritual power. It can create holy flames to purify and can even destroy giant boulders or objects with the force of an arrow. It is a very powerful weapon and not to be taken lightly. Benizakura: Benizakura is a sword that was given to Rei (Right before the events of True Awakening) by a Blacksmith that Yaksha paid for to be crafted. This sword is able to control blossoms along with nature to kill or damage enemies. Each pedal that falls from the sword is as sharp as a blade or a knife, making it very good for offensive and defensive attacks or strategies. It can be used to protect her from energy based or physical attacks. Abilities Skills Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Goddess Characters Category:Shinjin Members Category:Characters